Tiresome
by Tane-Shizuka
Summary: La aburrición nos  hace  hacer cosas más interesantes y audaces… xD pareja fuera de lo común- -


LO SIENTO, lo siento lo siento… T_T fue un momento de debilidad solo me llego la inspiración, y si amm estoy media desviada xD, no se admiten closed mind .

ADVERTENCIAS: fic con contenido incestuoso, chicoXchico, temática gay y demás

Bajo advertencia no hay engaño.

\

¿recuerdas la advertencia? ¿siii?

Bueno sigue leyendo xD

bueno ahora si el fic n.n

**Tiresome**

"El aburrimiento es el comienzo de una gran aventura"

Estaba demasiado aburrido y lo mejor que podía hacer era estar sobre su cama mirando el techo lleno de pósters de películas (robados del cine) y de grupos musicales nada conocidos pero que a la vista parecían realmente salvajes. Se giro a su izquierda e intento dormir, o pensar en algo para romper su aburriendo. Una música digitalizada, algunos clicks, y la risa de sus hermanos interrumpió en su sesión de aburrición, se estiro perezosamente y tomo su gorra roja.

Afuera sus hermanos jugaban con una maquina de pinball, de esas en la que intentas que la pelota no se meta en el hoyo mientras la tratas de salvarla con dos manijas, para acumular la mayor parte de puntos posibles.

-de donde la sacaron- dijo Brick mirando con cansancio la dichosa maquina.

-la robamos de un casino, nadie parecía hacerle caso- respondió el rubio mientras miraba fascinado las luces multicolores.

-quieres intentarlo…- dijo Butch, su hermano de cabello negro y tez pálida.

-me da igual..- respondió el líder y se dejo caer melodramáticamente sobre el sillón negro. Y le daba igual por que aun se sentía aburrido.

La maquina entretuvo a sus hermanos durante unos 15 minutos más.

-me voy – dijo el rubio . Butch seguía jugando y solo asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza

-¿que harás?- le cuestiono el líder

-saldré con alguien… quieres venir apuesto que rápido te encuentro a alguna chica…- El pelirrojo lo miro intensamente, la idea de una alocada noche de sexo no esta nada mal, pero estaba aburrido de las mismas chicas, sus grandes pechos, su piel olor a rosas y sus bocas inundadas de labial sabor cereza, alcohol y nicotina.

-te alcanzo después…- fue la respuesta que dio Brick y acomodo su gorra para tapar sus ojos

-tu que dices Butch…-

-iré en una hora… - y apretó con entusiasmo los botones.

-bien..- dijo el chico y salio cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

-¡puta pelota de mierda!- grito Butch y golpeo la maquina.

Brick se quito la gorra de la cabeza pero no se levanto del sillón, miro de reojo a su hermano, a Butch le había entrado la onda dark o algo así decía él, vestía completamente de negro y su ropa , que parecía quedarle muy grande, llevaba remaches y cadenillas de metal colgadas extravagantemente por todas partes. El negro contrastaba demasiado bien con su piel blanca, Brick se miro el antebrazo su piel estaba tostada por el sol y en definitiva era mucho, mucho mas bronceada que la de su hermano. Quizás por eso Butch tenia tantas admiradoras, no es que él no tuviera solo estaba haciendo una comparación. Además el era popular por sus ojos color sangre, y los de su hermano… busco entre los mechones de cabello negro que caían disparejamente sobre el rostro de Butch y diviso el brillo verdoso que emanaba de sus ojos.

Y de repente surgido desde lo mas recóndito de su aburrido cerebro llego una pregunta, tan indecente e inmoral que pareció no serlo: ¿Como se vería su hermano al llegar al orgasmo?

Sus ojos viajaron hasta el piercing del labio inferior de Butch, y su mente se contesto a si misma: quizás su pálida piel se teñiría de rojo, al igual que sus labios, gemiría entrecortadamente y sus ojos se volverían de un verde acuoso intenso.

-¿Brick?..-

-… mmm ¿qué?- fue su intento de respuesta al darse cuenta de que Butch le hablaba.

-¿qué quieres?-

-¿de qué?- Butch lo vio de mala manera, murmuro algo y regreso a su juego.

Maldita sea, estaba empezando a fantasear mariconamente y aparte de todo eso con su hermano, Brick suspiro y cerro los ojos , la aburrición no dejaba nada bueno. Y parecía que la fantasía estaba dando resultados, bueno y que si eso sucedía abrió los ojos y se sentó en el sillón solo tenia "una sana atracción incestuosa" y eso era todo por que él definitivamente no era un puto, ni un desviado ni mucho menos un maricón, y si sentía aquella atracción era por que era SU hermano, pensar así de otros chicos jamás lo haría por que el no era gay.

Ajeno a sus pensamientos, Butch seguía contorsionando su delgado cuerpo mientras intentaba ganarle a la maquina multicolores.

-Supongo que es un juego genial si llevas mas de una hora sobre él- Butch se sobresalto al sentir la voz de su hermano muy cerca de su oído, frunció el ceño y vio como su pelota desaparecía en el hoyo de la derrota.

-imbécil…- le recrimino Butch, y espero que otra pelota apareciera. Brick lo seguía mirando, él era solo un par de centímetros mas alto, así que solo tuvo que estirarse para poder ver encima de su hombro. Algunos mechones rebeldes rozaron su nariz, Butch olía diferente, no eran rosas, lavanda o violetas ni a ninguna fragancia dulce de chica, no, él olía a cigarrillos, rebeldía, y frescura, salida quizás de algún perfume masculino.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se sintió mareado, el hastío del momento le llenaba la cabeza de malas ideas, y la "sana atracción" comenzaba a no ser tan sana.

-¿oye estas bien…?- esa era la voz de Butch, su hermano lo miraba con extrañeza, sus ojos verdes parecían atentos a sus pensamientos, ¿seria que había pensado tan alto que Butch lo había oído? Técnicamente era imposible.

-si…- fue su respuesta, Butch levanto una ceja y se giro para continuar con el piball.

Brick no dejo de mirarlo y ahora, seguramente, se arrepentiría de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, quizás se sentiría mal por unos momentos pero después todo seria historia. Al fin de cuentas estaba aburrido y comenzaba a encontrar un camino para salir de ese estado de animo.

Se acerco a su hermano y paso ambos brazos por sus cintura abrazándolo, Butch se sobresalto pero no se movió.

- seguro que estas bien? Estas actuando de manera muy rara- y lo miro de reojo.

-solo intento no aburrirme – y su mano derecha comenzó a bajar peligrosamente

-basta…- dijo Butch enojado – sabes que odio tus putas bromas…- e intento empujarlo

-shh..- y su mano acaricio la entrepierna de Butch, el chico de ojos verdes se quedo estático, y por unos momentos dejo de respirar. Cerro los ojos con fuerza y se mordió el labio cuando su hermano apretó con fuerza aquella parte tan sensible de su cuerpo.

-¿que…que haces?...-

Butch coloco una mano sobre la de Brick e intento alejarla, por que si alguien te tocaba "ahí" y en especial un hombre que resulta ser tu hermano estaba MAL, así en mayúsculas, MAL, por que era inmoral y enfermo. Aunque se sintiera tan bien. Las rodillas comenzaron a temblarle y con la otra mano se sujeto de la maquina de pinball que seguía sonando su musiquita digitalizada llena de pings, clicks y uuuiiuus.

Brick sonrío, su hermano se había rendido mas rápido de lo que el esperaba, su mano seguía moviéndose lentamente sobre la tela negra, y sin pensarlo dos veces beso su pálido cuello, Butch gimió quedito, casi en susurro. El pelirrojo lo soltó lo tomo del hombro y lo giro salvajemente acorralándolo entre la maquina y su cuerpo plantándole un beso en la boca, Butch apenas se pudo sostener de la maquina, se había quedado inmóvil, mientras la demandante boca de su hermano se abría paso por la suya.

Sus neuronas se agitaron en su cabeza intentando conectarse frenéticamente, para mandarle una señal de alerta. La cual tenia que haber llegado a su mente cuando Brick le había puesto la mano encima por primera ves y no cuando comenzaba a desabrochar su camiseta negra.

-Detente… yaaa…- Lo empujo y le dio un golpe en el rostro tan fuerte que pudo sentir como los huesos de su mano se rompían bajo el músculo. Se limpio con el dorso de la muñeca un hilillo de saliva, resultado del beso, tomo su chaqueta y salio del lugar.

Brick se incorporo, ya que el golpe de Butch lo había mandado directo al suelo, se limpio la sangre que brotaba de su labio. Y sonrío satisfecho, la aburrición había desaparecido. Y aunque tenia el libido al máximo ya encontraría la forma de desahogarse, después de todo aquello había surgido del aburrimiento y cuando las cosas llegan de otra manera suelen ser más entretenidas. Y si Butch había cooperado los primeros minutos, podría hacerlo por otros más.

Ahora el plan estaba en marcha, pero por el momento tenia que deshacerse del duro problema dentro de sus boxers.

FIN

**Notas de la autora:**

Ok esto es todo… como ven? Jajaja OMG nunca creí que haría una historia así con personajes de las PPG ... así que nunca digan nuca…

En fin espero comentarios con criticas constructivas… no me comenten que pervierto mentes . por que por eso esta la advertencia xD

Los quieroooooo :D

Listening to: "Hijo de la Luna" cover by Haggard

Eating: ¡Nothing! .

Drinking: soy milk :D

¡¿ review ?


End file.
